Seven Days of Sin
by ShadowMajin
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the GohanVidel Week, sponsored by the Videl-Gohan and SweetestIrony groups. Seven days, seven sins, one story a day.
1. Mood Setter

Hello everyone, ShadowMajin here. Now I know there's some questions running through ya'll's head about this fic here. As I've been saying for a while, though not very vocally I'll admit, this is one of my entries for the GohanVidel Week, sponsered by the Videl-Gohan and SweetestIrony groups. For the next week, I'll be posting another fic on this story everyday. Much like Random Epitaphs, there isn't much of a timeline in this; just a collection of oneshots. There will be seven chapters in all so don't expect a very long story.

Anways, this little entry of mine is a bit special, considering the M rating I'm giving it. I've never written a mature scene before so this baby here is my first. Hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

GV Week theme: Lust

* * *

_Hard lips crashed down on a much softer pair, relishing in the feel of passion. Aggressive tongues lashed out from their homes, wrestling with each other between the cavernous mouths._

_Experienced hands caressed and explored a curvaceous body, causing a moan to echo from the woman's mouth. In response, her own hands wrapped around the aggressive man's neck, as well as her bare legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to her._

_A short pause in their heated activity occurred as the man looked down the woman's body, all the way to her hips. Moving one of his hands, he went in between their bodies. A sudden gasp erupted from the woman's mouth._

_Soon, a methodical movement of the man's hips started, pressing against the woman's and pulling back, pressing then pulling back. Quick gasps left the woman's mouth as she started to moan._

"You've got to be kidding me."

Sitting on a couch, two people watched the television screen as two people had sex. One of them was a tall man with glasses, staring with an almost clueless expression on his face. The other was a much smaller woman and she didn't seem very impressed with what she saw.

"Tell me Gohan, who told you watching porn was a good idea?"

The man scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sharpner said it was a good way to get people into the mood. Said it worked with Erasa."

Videl blew her breath out of her mouth, slightly irritated. "Of course Sharpner would say something like that. He and Erasa don't need a good reason to have sex. One of them could be cutting an orange and they'd say it was erotic."

"Sorry I put you up to this. I didn't think watching one would be so…cheesy."

Videl turned to look at her husband, a forgiving glint in her eyes. "It's okay Gohan. At least we know not to bother with it."

Grabbing the remote, the demi-saiyan turned the video off along with the TV. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Need me to do anything before I go?"

"Nothing I can think of."

Minutes later, Gohan found himself in the bathroom, water running down his body. It was times like these that the Son boy took advantage of. Between work and his family, there weren't many times he had time to himself and just relaxed. While some people considered going to a spa or doing absolutely nothing relaxing, the saiyan found a shower could give him his quiet moments.

Now, whether it was the hot water running down him, or his thoughts of taking a few vacation days off of work, his thinking kept returning to that poorly made porn he had watched. The only difference was, the couple was him and his wife and not some desperate actors trying to make a living.

Enjoying the direction his mind took, a knock on the bathroom door broke him from his thoughts. "Hey Gohan, you gonna use all the hot water tonight?"

Gohan shook himself out of his daydream, though he could feel its after-effects in a certain portion of his body. "I just finished!" he called out as he turned the water off.

Drying himself off, the demi-saiyan wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the steam covered room. Entering his bedroom, he found his lovely wife pulling the comforter from the bed, making it ready for the couple to sleep in.

Sleep, however, was far from Gohan's mind, especially as his mind replayed his daydream from the shower. Acting purely on instinct, he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her neck.

That action caught Videl off guard, causing her to gasp before enjoying the treatment. Leaning into her husband's embrace, she moved one of her arms up and behind his head, playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Before the couple knew what happened, every piece of cloth on them had vanished. Gohan's hard lips crashed down on Videl's softer pair, relishing in the feel of passion. Their aggressive tongues lashed out from their homes, wrestling with each other between their cavernous mouths.

Experienced hands caressed and explored a curvaceous body, causing a moan to echo from the dark haired woman's mouth. In response, her own hands wrapped around her husband's neck, as well as her bare legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

A short pause in their heated activity occurred as Gohan looked down his wife's body, all the way to her hips. Moving one of his hands, he went in between their bodies. A sudden gasp erupted from Videl's mouth.

Soon, a methodical movement of Gohan's hips started, pressing against the his wife's and pulling back, pressing then pulling back. Quick gasps left Videl's mouth as she started to moan.

It was gonna be quite awhile before either of them got to sleep that night.


	2. Wings

This is perhaps my favorite entry of all the GV week ones. This is something I had running around my head since I've been running around the G/V section. It came after reading a fic, I can't remember who had done it. I just remember that it was from Sharpner's point of view and he was wondering what Videl had seen in Gohan. This was the result of me thinking deeper into it. Yes, I know, me actually thinking. Don't have a heart attack just yet.

GV Week theme: Envy

* * *

Jealousy was always the elephant in the room.

Sighing, Erasa stared at her best friend, wishing that she was in her place. Don't get her wrong, she was glad that Videl had found someone that could bring her happiness. Heck, she had thought the Satan girl would've ended up as one of those old ladies that had her house filled with cats.

But that fate had been reserved for someone else, which the blonde couldn't be happier about. Truth be told, she had dreaded that her best friend would end up like that. But now she was in a relationship that she looked truly happy in.

And now Erasa couldn't help but envy her for it.

The guy Videl had chosen had been a pretty cute guy in the blonde's eyes. Heck, she had even tried hitting on him a few times, though met with little success. It wasn't until later that Erasa found out that he had been sheltered from feminine influences all his life and had no idea when one of the opposite sex had any interest in him.

Needless to say, Erasa soon stopped trying to get dates from the boy and settled for a friendship. Being friends with a guy like Gohan was almost a dream for a girl since he didn't have an ulterior motive to get in her pants. Heck, most girls had to be friends with gay men to get that kind of protection.

Goes to show that naivety was a very good buffer for testosterone driven urges.

However, it was that naivety that drew her best friend to him. It was that obliviousness that made Videl claim he was hiding something from the world, that he knew more than he seemed. While Erasa had thought she meant him knowing anything about sex, she would later find out that she was utterly wrong.

Apparently, Gohan had been hiding secrets but not about his seemingly lack of knowledge on anything concerning intercourse. That naïve looking boy had been hiding strange abilities that had led him to become the Great Saiyaman.

But that wasn't all, not at all. Behind the goofiness that was Saiyaman, which the blonde found absolutely adorable by the way, there was the persona of the Gold Fighter that had appeared on the Son boy's first day of school and had promptly vanished.

And as if to put the cherry on top, when Videl had discovered these secrets, Gohan had given her the ability to fly, if only to stop her from announcing his identity to the world.

Now, while those had been some pretty shocking things to learn about a classmate, none of that really mattered to Erasa. It was what happened after all the fireworks that got to her. After a mysterious black out in her memory, the blonde had soon saw Videl and Gohan acting like a couple and a very happy one at that.

And for the first time in her life, Erasa felt envy.

Yeah, Videl had one of the greatest men in history to be her father, the wealth to ensure she never had to work a day in her whole life, and the possibility to get any guy she wanted with a snap of her fingers; none of that had really interested the blonde. She was just as fine as being a friend with someone with that going for them, instead of being them. That had been the whole reason why she and Videl were friends.

But when she first caught sight of her best friend with a genuine smile on her face, she couldn't help but wonder if that could've been her if she had pursued Gohan with as much fervor as the Satan girl had.

Then perhaps he would've given her those wings Videl treasured so much.

* * *

You know you've hit rock bottom when a shy country bumpkin can beat you at something.

For Sharpner, this wasn't something he was proud of. For years he had pursued one of the most sought after girls in his school. And what was strange about that? At any school someone could go to, there was usually that one girl that every guy would've died and gone to heaven just to have her talk to them. Videl Satan was the girl at his school and he had been given the privilege to interact with her on a daily basis.

Sure, she talked with other guys in the school, but she didn't talk with them as much as she did with him. While it may have been sarcastic and sometimes insulting, it was conversation nonetheless. In fact, that was the way Sharpner would've kept it as. He just loved her witty comebacks when he made a snarky remark.

But then this boy who had about as much sense in his head as an empty piggy bank came along. For what ever reason, he drew Videl Satan's attention like a moth to a flame.

To Sharpner, it was obvious this kid, this Son Gohan, didn't want the kind of attention Videl offered. Well, now that he thought about it, that attention was one that Gohan was forced to live with. Videl claimed that he was hiding something and she was gonna find it out. That had been okay with the blond. It meant she only had a slight interest in the boy and it would die once he gave in and told her his secret.

But then something happened that to this day Sharpner couldn't explain. Instead of getting tired of the boy, Videl got more and more interested. It was beyond him how that was happening. Did Gohan have something that Videl wanted? Was it something that no one else could ever give her?

That was when he felt jealousy. How could some country boy get that kind of attention that every boy in Orange Star craved? What did he have that the others didn't? That he didn't?

When Videl had pulled out of school to prepare for the tournament, Sharpner couldn't help but wonder if she was spending time with the Son boy. He wasn't in school for what ever reason but he couldn't help but notice it was at the same time the Satan girl had left. Something was up and he wanted to stop it.

So when the tournament came, he got in his best suit, bought an expensive camera, and a bundle of roses, all to impress the girl of his dreams. Surprisingly, she brushed him off more like an annoyance than anything.

Then when she had practically draped herself on that Great Singing-Man, or what ever he called himself, he felt like he would explode. What had that guy done to get her affection so easily?!

It wasn't until he saw the guy's true identity as Gohan, did he start to put things together. His worst fears had been confirmed when the Son boy had flown out of the stadium with Videl at his side.

Gohan did have something no one else had, something that only he could've given to Videl. And that fact was the epitome of his envy.

He had given her wings.


	3. A Lesson About Greed

Surprising truth: these first three entries here were written in a single day. Don't ask me what was going on then cause I have no idea. Just got the right creative juices, popped one of my majic pills, and I just took off. This is an okay oneshot, I suppose but I think I could've done a bit better.

GV Week theme: Greed

* * *

Oink, oink, oink, man was her dad a pig.

The fourteen year old daughter of the man who defeated Cell avoided making eye contact with the man she called father. It had been three years since the world had witnessed his amazing victory, though there wasn't a recording of it ever made. But hey, when you can't trust the world's greatest hero, then who can you trust?

But the onslaught of greed that had filled her dad was something that Videl wished she could fix.

Day in and day out, it was money, money, money, money, money. Any way Hercule could get his hands on it, he would do it.

The worst thing about it though, was that he was encouraged to do so.

Every bimbo he hung around, every celebrity he befriended, every lawyer he shook hands with, every single one of them cheered the man's greed on, almost as if he was getting the money for them. In some aspects they were right.

In others, namely securing his daughter's future, they were wrong.

Despite the greed and attention seeking her father possessed, even he knew better than to flush all of his wealth away. His daughter was his number one reason not to and he would make sure that she was provided for, even after his inevitable demise at the hands of old age.

Definitely a redeeming quality in some eyes.

Heaving a sigh, Videl looked at the crowd of spectators, each one wanting the attention of her father. It was times like these she could honestly do without.

Quickly, she looked around and found that she was being ignored by everyone within a mile radius. Subtly, she slipped away from the growing crowd, heading as far away inside the park as possible.

For whatever reason, Hercule had said he was making a stop in the newly dubbed Satan City Park. His reasoning was known only to him but the people around him didn't seem to care. He had a stage set up right in the middle of the beautiful landscape, stood proudly in the middle of it, and let the throngs of people rush up to him.

Now that she was out of mind of those people, and definitely a good distance away, Videl decided to go on a relaxing walk around the place. Hopefully when she was done, this carnival would be done.

"Getting to be too much, huh?"

"Who's there?!" Videl shouted, whipping around to find the source of the voice, failing to do so.

"I did," was the response.

"And where are you?" the girl asked, keeping her eyes moving to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Up here."

Well that wasn't what she expected. Looking up, Videl found a boy about her age sitting on a tree branch, looking down at her. He wore simple purple pants and a button down white shirt. His black spiky hair was something to take note of.

"Uhh, hi," she managed to say.

"Hi."

Silence passed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want?" the Satan girl finally said.

"Nothing. I just saw you leaving that big group of people over there and I was wondering what made you do it."

Videl leaned up against the tree. "I guess you could say I had enough of it. I really don't get the point of it at all."

"A point? What point do you mean?"

Videl waved to the crowd. "The point of that. My dad needed some sort of spotlight and announced he'd be here. All those people came just to see him."

"I guess you're right. It is pointless. Does your dad like the attention?"

"My dad loves attention. He'd wither away and die if he didn't get a constant feed of it. If attention was money, he'd be a greedy pig."

That caused the boy to chuckle. "Interesting way to put it."

"So what are you doing in that tree? Why aren't you with the mindless zombies over there?"

The boy shrugged. "I was up here thinking before your dad showed up."

"And what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Life I suppose."

"What's to think about Life?"

"You know, if you've done anything worth while; if you've been a good person; that kind of stuff."

Videl looked up at him. "Why would you be thinking about that? I thought only old people did that."

"Well, most of my friends are old, so I suppose they rubbed off on me."

A calm silence fell on the two. "What do you think about greed?" Videl finally asked.

"Greed?"

"Yeah, do you think it's a bad thing and that people shouldn't be greedy?"

The boy looked thoughtful. "Being greedy isn't a very attractive trait I'll give you but the world wouldn't be the way it was without it."

That caught the girl by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, greed can make people strive for something. People who invent things do so to make some sort of money, right? Everything the city has is made because of people being greedy."

Videl went into thought. "You know, I never thought about it that way." Looking up at the boy, she asked "Hey, what's your name?"

"Me? My name's Gohan."

"Hey Videl!" a loud voice called out.

Turning her head, Videl's eyes fell upon her dad, who had torn himself away from his group of admirers. "It's time to go Sweatpea!"

"Just a minute!" she shouted back before looking up at Gohan. She was surprised to find he wasn't in the tree though.

"Hey, where'd he go?" the girl said aloud, looking everywhere. Sighing a bit, she turned and left, heading back to join her father. Hopefully she'd see that boy again.


	4. A Peculiar Thing

GV Week theme: Wrath

* * *

Anger was a peculiar thing. For some people, it was a response to a given situation. For others, a disease that destroyed their lives over a given period of time. Just ask those people in anger management; they'd tell you that exact thing.

To people like Gohan, anger was a source of power. One that could level whole mountain ranges in the blink of an eye or even destroy a whole planet. Such a possibility had been a deterrent to him ever losing his cool. Though that attitude was probably influenced more by Piccolo since the guy never showed much in the way of emotions.

Gohan, however, had always had emotions and very typical ones too. He felt happiness and sadness everyday. He felt boredom, exhilaration, and contentment at various points as well. Anger though, that was one emotion he tried to keep locked away. Things always got more…complicated when he let that one out of his box.

That isn't to say that he never got angry though. He had done it multiple times over the first eleven years of his life, each time catching some form of evil off guard and practically pulverizing them. Such a thing scared the young man more than anything. As long as the anger was directed at those who deserved it, everything was fine. But one never knew when they could lose that restraint and unleash a deadly force if they lost it on, say…a stuck up secretary or an insulting co-worker. Though not the most pleasant people, Gohan felt it was in his and their best interest if he kept a lid on that feeling.

For seven years, that had worked out fairly well. Nothing destructive bother him, his family, or friends in that time period, so all was well. It even got to the point that he even forgot about restraining himself.

Unfortunately though, such things couldn't last forever. It would take a young girl he had been spending time with to break the chains of his control, one that he hadn't even notice getting closer to him with each minute they hung out with each other.

* * *

A loud cry of pain sounded throughout the stadium, much to the dismay of the audience. In the middle of the ring, where the crowd held their collective gazes, Videl Satan, the heroine of Satan City, was being destroyed. What had seemed like a sure victory for the girl moments before had been completely reversed with this latest development.

Holding herself off the ground on all fours, the Satan girl spat out blood, breathing heavily as she held her eyes shut. Why was this happening? How did things get to this point? She was the daughter of the man who killed Cell and now she was being crushed by a man her own father had easily defeated. Those thoughts were whirling within the girl's head.

And she wouldn't get an answer as a giant hand grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the ground, causing an inhuman scream to fly from her lips. Her scream was cut off shortly after that as her opponent slammed a fist into her gut.

All the while, a teenage saiyan watched the massacre, rage consuming him by the second. His power was steadily growing as he tried in vain to contain himself.

"Gohan there's nothing you can do," he heard his father say. "You'll only cause her more pain if you go out there."

"But…Videl…" Gohan managed to say through clenched teeth. Though he didn't say it, he was trying to contain himself. However, being witness to murders and vicious beatings most of his life, he had never been too successful in controlling that temper.

Probably the biggest thing was the fact that his temperament took over after something unforgivable had happened. Seeing Nappa kill Piccolo; Frieza and his henchmen slaughtering Nameks; Cell killing everything in sight, including the peaceful Sixteen; it was enough to drive him to the brink of madness. Each time he had acted after the fact and now he was watching the same heinous actions occurring before him with nothing to stop it.

He would be damned if he let another person close to him be hurt.

In a second, his aura roared around himself, causing his cape and head cover to go flying off his person. Videl was a close friend of his, despite her shortcomings. Her overzealousness and persistence had made his days at OSH a very complicated one. Though he didn't help himself by putting himself in situations that made her suspicious, sometimes he was glad he had. She found him out not too long after running into his alter ego and asked, i.e. blackmailed, him into teaching her to fly. Those were some very nice times he had with her while teaching.

None of those memories helped cool him off now though, only serving to amplify his anger. He was gonna put a stop to the madman hurting her, whether it was against the tournament rules or not.

He was pretty sure the crowd would be on his side too.

In a flash, he dashed out of the fighters' pavilion, racing to stop the giant Spopovitch and his horrible pastime.


	5. Tribal Gluttons

Compared to my last two entries, I'd say this puppy is much better. More of my style as a certain writer would say.

GV Week theme: Gluttony

* * *

"I swear to Kami, Gohan; you're a glutton for punishment."

"You think so?" the boy in question replied as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Videl kept her eyes leveled on the boy. "I know so. Just because you're practically indestructible doesn't mean that crashing into a mountain is a good idea."

So that's what the Satan girl was getting at. Everything Videl had ever lectured him on, it was usually with his unusual abilities. Floating high up in the air just so happened to be one of those.

Previously, the two teens had been flying on a "voluntary" dragonball hunt; and by voluntary, the Son boy meant a way to stay out of the wrath of his mother. Just because he had nearly burnt the house down after attempting to boil water didn't mean she had to kill him. He was just lucky that Videl showed up when she did so he could make up a reasonable excuse to get out of Chichi's clutches.

In recent weeks, Videl had become a regular at the Son house. After the whole Majin Buu mess, the Satan girl had been spending more and more time there, "claiming" that she wanted more training. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she wanted a bit more time around the oldest Son boy.

Not that the other Sons noticed.

It was while they two hunted the seven orange gems that the "running into a mountain" episode occurred. Paying too close of attention to the dragon radar, Gohan hadn't been paying attention to where he was flying, and ended up running right into a giant rock, aka a mountain. Not as crazy a story as one would think, but then, this was a member of the Son family we're talking about.

Shaking her head, Videl finally brought up the all important question. "So how far are we away from the next ball?"

Raising the handy device to eyelevel, Gohan interpreted the blinking dots on the machine. "According to this, we're….right above it."

Slowly, both teens tilted their heads to look below them. From the height they were at, all they could see was a lush jungle sans the eerie monkey hollering.

"Right below us, huh?" Videl asked.

"Yeah," the demi-saiyan confirmed.

Steadily, both fighters drifted downwards, passing through the canopy until they touched down on the ground. Like any typical jungle, the ground was covered with plants and fallen leaves.

But one thing did stick out. Out in the open, in the middle of a small clearing, a small round ball with four stars on it sat, gleaming from the few rays of light that entered the undergrowth.

Well, this would be an easy grab.

Both teens approached the ball, staring at it all the while. Once they stood next to the ball, Videl bent over to pick it up.

At that moment, the ground rushed up at the two teens, sending them up into the air. The next thing they knew, they were suspended in midair by a net, their bodies twisted into very uncomfortable positions.

They should've seen that one coming.

However, Videl wasn't one to give up. Thrashing around, the Satan girl tried to free herself and her friend, or at least move her arm to a different spot. It was poking her right in her back and she didn't find that a very good place for it.

Predictably though, her efforts proved futile. "Hey Gohan," she finally gave up. "Think you can get us out of here?"

"Sure Videl, just—" and that was all the demi-saiyan could say. At that moment, the bushes surrounding the clearing began to shake. Soon, men wearing nothing but loin cloths and war paint entered the area, each one holding a wooden spear.

Well that couldn't be good.

* * *

A roaring fire burned brightly as the Natives danced around it, doing some weird tribal dance. Drums were being played as a methodical beat echoed throughout the village.

Currently, Gohan was in a less than ideal place. After being captured by the tribesmen, he had been stripped of his fighting gi and put into a loin cloth, much like the Natives. The only difference between him and them though, was the fact he was tied firmly to a wooden post.

Fortunately, he had company, though not a happy one. Videl was also tied to a wooden post, and like Gohan, had been stripped of her baggy white shirt and spandex pants. She herself had been placed in a loin cloth as well, along with a strip of cloth around her bosoms.

Unfortunately, for all involved, the lack of clothing and being held against her will was a great combination to piss the girl off. She had yelled her head off for ten minutes straight before settling into a silence full of seething.

Suddenly, the dancing stopped as well as the drum beats. Every one of the tribesmen had turned from what ever direction they had been facing and were currently looking at the two outsiders, falling to their knees and slamming their faces into the ground.

That definitely couldn't be good.

That was when a native appeared, elaborately more decorative than the other natives. Brightly colored feathers peaked from his head as a life-sized skull necklace hung from his neck.

"Baba colick," the man said, looking straight at Gohan and Videl.

Both teens blinked at him.

"Naka doseke palick," the man tried.

More blinks.

"Donde esta su papa."

Once again, more blinks.

Finally, the man got tired of that game and turned around and shouted "Tala!"

In response, a very skinny man appeared looking quite flustered.

"Baba esta mama," the man with feathers said.

The skinny man turned to Gohan and Videl. "Sorry about that, we don't get too many outsiders here."

"You actually speak something we can understand?" Videl responded.

"Yeah, I had to take a few courses at the nearby community college. Nowadays you have to have a college degree just to be a tribesman."

Sweatdrops appeared on both fighters.

"So I'm guessing you'd like to know what's going to happen to you, right?" the interpreter said.

"Yeah, that would be lovely," the Satan girl said.

"Alright, it's fairly simple," the man began. "Since there are two of you, you must choose who will face the challenge of the Tatewaki Tribe."

"And what would this challenge be?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing much; you just have to eat that pile of food over there."

Both teens turned their heads and found a heaping pile of some of them most delicious looking food in the world. There was even a golden glow coming from it.

It didn't take long for the two to figure out who'd take the challenge on.

"I'll do it," Gohan said valiantly, though a bit eagerly. With food present, no one would stand in his way of devouring his life's blood.

"You heard him, cut him loose," the man said. Oddly enough, one of the villagers actually understood him, releasing the saiyan from his restraints.

Not wasting any time, Gohan made a beeline right for the food. However, he was stopped before his mouth had fully watered.

"Umm, what are you doing?" the interpreter asked.

"I'm gonna do the challenge," the demi-saiyan answered, a bit impatiently. What was the problem? He was only doing what he was told to do.

"Oh, you thought I meant that food? No, no, no, no, that's not the food you'll be eating. That goes to our god Tiki-tonka Cowabunga," the man explained. "The food you'll be eating is right next to it."

Slowly turning his head, the Son boy's eyes fell upon a plate of food that shouldn't have been considered edible. Rotting chunks of the most disgusting food imaginable sat there as flies buzzed all around it.

The sight nearly made Gohan cry.

That was when Videl came up with a nice pep talk. "Son Gohan, if you don't eat all that food, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands once I get loose!"

A very good pep talk.

* * *

"I can't…believe it…" Gohan spoke.

"Can't believe what?" Videl responded.

"I can't believe I ate the whole thing."

Currently, both teens were stumbling their way to what remained of the Son house, still dressed in their loin cloths. Using herself as a crutch, Videl helped a visibly sick Gohan towards the door, his gut extending from his body.

"Yeah…I couldn't believe it either. Even the villagers were shocked you did."

"Don't remind me."

"I didn't think they were kidding either. Heck, not even their pet goats would eat that stuff."

"I said…don't remind me."

Videl smirked a bit. "By the way Gohan, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What…could it possibly…be?"

"You know, not too many people have seen me in very revealing clothes…"

Gohan slowly turned his head to look at the girl. "And?"

"And if you _ever_ tell anyone about it, you won't live long enough to breathe your next breath. Understood?"

"…crystal."


	6. Lazy Monkeys

GV Week theme: Sloth

* * *

Erasa was exasperated.

Normally, the blonde wouldn't even use the word, mainly because she had no idea what it meant. After consulting her handy dandy dictionary though, she found its meaning and she had to say she'd be using it a lot more often than she did now.

Standing in her latest outfit, she looked down at her three companions; the very three that she was exasperated with.

Sitting on a park bench, Sharpner, Videl, and Gohan looked as if they couldn't and wouldn't be moving a finger any time soon. It wasn't as if they had done much of anything either! All they had done was gone through the biggest mall in Satan City and she had bought a few things.

For some reason, the three didn't like the fact that she did the second thing.

But it wasn't as if she was on one of her normal shopping trips either! All she had gotten was a mountain of boxes and shopping bags; normally it was three. They had no right to complain about it.

In her opinion, they were just being lazy.

"Come on guys! I just want to stop at this boutique store and then pick up that bathrobe I ordered last week. Then you can go home and do nothing. Quit being lazy monkeys!" the blonde whined.

"Erasa, I think you mean sloths," Gohan said, sounding as if he was tired. "And they're not lazy monkeys as much as they take awhile to move."

"Brains, shut up," Sharpner said. "I'm really not in the mood to hear you correcting people."

"Would both of you shut up?" Videl piped up, agitated the dominant tone in her voice. "I'm trying to die here and the last thing I want to be hearing is your annoying voices when I do."

"Sorry Videl," Gohan apologized.

"Videl, quit dying!" Erasa shouted, jolting all three slaves…friends from their sulking. "I want you three up right now! Or else I'll…I'll…"

"Or else you'll what?" Sharpner challenged. "You'll throw a hissy fit and leave?"

"I'll…I won't take you to get ice cream!" the blonde finally threatened.

That actually got a partial desired reaction, mainly from Gohan. "We'll get ice cream if we follow you?"

"That's right Gohan, all you can eat too," Erasa added, seizing on her opening. "Just imagine it Gohan. All that fattening goodness running into your stomach. It must be making your mouth water just to think about it."

The dazed look on the Son boy's face was a good indication that the blonde had one of her pack mules ready. Now she needed to get the other two on board. Unfortunately, the ice cream bribe didn't look to be working on them though. Perhaps she needed to use her big guns.

"Okay Sharpner, you want ice cream too, right?" she offered.

"To be honest, not really," the other blond of the group declined. "I think I'm gonna join Videl in her dying thing. That way we can have some fun up in heaven."

That had the adverse effect that the boy blond wanted, but delighted the girl blonde. "Well, I think I caught my second wind," Videl announced, practically leaping from the bench and standing by her friend. "C'mon guys, lets get this over with."

"I thought you were dying Videl," Sharpner protested. "Don't you want to make heaven even more heavenly?"

"If you're going to heaven Sharpner, then I rather go to Hell, along with the rest of the female population that wants to stay away from you."

"Fine, be that way. I'll just go enjoy myself with all the hot angel babes then."

All the while, Erasa couldn't help but grin at the banter. This was positively perfect! She got her second helper and the first one had been picking up all of her purchases unobserved. But now she needed to get her last one before it was too late to finish her errands.

"Ohh Sharpner," she sang. "I think you better do as I ask."

"Nope, no way Erasa. I'm just gonna sit right here."

"That's too bad," she said sadly. "I guess you won't be able to see the pictures of you I have. Maybe I should put them up in the school then. People would love them!"

"Pictures?" Sharpner questioned. "What pictures?"

"Oh you know, the ones where I braided your hair and then put make up on you."

There was silence throughout the park.

"You've worn make up, Sharpner?" Videl questioned, her eyes disbelieving. Gohan had a similar look on his face.

However, the look Sharpner had on his face confirmed that statement beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Erasa! You promised you won't show those to anyone!"

"Well, if you don't help carry my things, then you can be sure to find them all over school Monday," the blonde said.

Sighing in defeat, Sharpner got off the bench and began picking up the remainder of the shopping bags. "Well, at least I'll get some ice cream."

"Nope, sorry Sharpy," Erasa said. "Gohan's the only one getting ice cream here since he wasn't being a lazy monkey."

"It's sloth Era—" Gohan began but was interrupted.

"What do you mean Gohan's the only one!" Sharpner shouted.

"As I said, Gohan's the only one that accepted my offer, so you and Vi aren't getting any."

"Erasa!" Videl whined. "Can't I have some?"

"Nope, sorry Vi. Those are the rules."

Videl narrowed her eyes as she glared at her friend. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind as she began to smirk. "Oh Gohan," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Uhh, yeah Videl?"

"Would you mind sharing your ice cream with me? It's kinda hot out here and I'd really appreciate it."

"Hey, you can't do that!" Sharpner protested. "Erasa, tell Videl she can't do that."

"Sorry Sharpner, it's Gohan's ice cream."

Because of that response, Videl pressed her attempt on Gohan, sauntering over to the boy. "Please Gohan? Can I have some?"

If there was any sort of resistance the Son boy had, it didn't stand a chance. "Yeah Videl, you can have some."

"Thanks Gohan," the Satan girl said, giving him a quick hug. "Well, time to take care of your shopping, right Erasa?"

"That's right Vi!" Erasa chirped before leading the way to the next store, Videl walking cockily behind her and Gohan daydreaming about his soon-to-come ice cream. Sharpner trailed the procession, grumbling about the unfairness of the world and angle babes.


	7. Shocking Pride

And with this entry is the end of GohanVidel week. It's been quite a ride and I hope you've all enjoyed these oneshots.

GV Week theme: Pride

* * *

"Everyone must have pride in their life. It is one of the best mo-te-va-tions that life can have. I have come to this con-clue-sion because I walked around Satan City and have ob-serve-ed it."

"And it is because I have ob-serve-ed it that I have come up with my life's bestest mo-te-va-tion. I shall marry the daughter of the bestest martial artists since the world was made. I, Sharpner, have planned to marry Videl Satan and become part of the proud Satan family. I would like this very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…"

"You have got to be kidding me," the girl in question muttered.

Up at the front of the classroom, Sharpner held a piece of paper that was their class assignment. Each student had to make observations of the world around them and make a report about it; a five hundred word report to be exact.

"…very, very, very, very, very much," the blond jock finished, smirking widely.

"Well…that was…an interesting report," the teacher commented. "Though I think I expressly said for no one to repeat a word over and over just to match the minimum word requirement."

"No you didn't," Sharpner replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes. If Sharpner's essay was about pride, then no wonder he wanted a piece of her family's; he didn't have any to speak of. But then, that was one of the hundreds of reasons that she refused to have any sort of intimate contact with him.

Perhaps she needed to get a restraining order.

Fortunately, before Sharpner could make his way back to his seat, which was inconveniently beside her, the bell rang. Thank Kami that infernal ringing decided to start.

Unfortunately, Sharpner still had to come back to his seat and claim his own school things. "So what did you think of my report Babe?" the blond macho man asked.

"I think a third grader could've done better," the Satan girl responded.

"I love it when you try to sugarcoat things. You know you don't have to for your ultra sexy Sharpenator."

"And you need to have your brain examined," Videl retorted. "Sexy is the absolute, last thing I would ever put with your name. Hell, it has no business being within two sentences of your name."

Snickers came from the other side of Videl, making the girl smirk. At least Erasa and Gohan were on her side.

"I just love it when you talk dirty to me," Sharpner replied, throwing out his sexiest smile.

"How is what Videl said dirty?" Gohan spoke up, his chuckling becoming a face of curiosity.

"You have much to learn nerd before you can understand the secret language of women," the blond boy answered. "In case you haven't noticed, everything Videl has said to me is her way of flirting; isn't that right Babe?"

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "Flirting huh? Well, if you want to flirt, how about you go stick your finger in that electrical socket? That would really make my day."

The Sharpenator grinned. "Anything for you Babe."

Gohan, however, didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. Turning to Erasa, the Son boy asked "Is that true Erasa? Do girls have a secret language?"

"Isn't that cute?" the blonde girl squealed. "But no Gohan, there isn't any 'secret language.' Only in Sharpner's head is there one."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and a body went flying across the room until it crashed into a wall. With shocked faces, everyone left in the room saw an extra crispy Sharpner, still smoking from his shock. Apparently he had taken Videl's words to heart and stuck his finger in an electric socket.

"And…it was that 'language' that got him cooked into a roasted turkey," Videl said, staring at the boy. "Well, I think we've hung around this place too long. Want to go get a soda or something? My treat."

"Thanks Vi," Erasa said as she stood on her feet, followed by an eager Gohan. "What about Sharpner?"

The Satan girl looked back at the still smoking blond. "He's gonna be too busy fixing that burning pride of his."


End file.
